The Broken Arm
by redandbluetastepurple
Summary: Yes I know this is an apalling title, don't mock me. Around the time of IWTB, with Will, Father Ybarra, Mulder, Scully and a broken arm. Read it, it's better than it sounds :D


**The Broken Arm**  
by kenikigenikai

**Father Ybarra stared, looking rather alarmed as a dark haired man ran down the hospital corridor with a young boy in his arms. The child had striking blue eyes and the same dark hair as the man Father Ybarra had assumed to be his father.**

"Excuse me sir, how can I help you?"

"Uh, I need to find Scully" He spoke quickly, obviously worried

"Who?"

"Sorry, Dr. Scully"

"Oh, she's in her office." He gestured down the corridor "Why, may I ask, do you need to see her specifically?"

The man had already run in the direction he had pointed in.

* * *

Father Ybarra caught up and heard Dr. Scully speaking with the man in her office.

"Jesus Mulder! What happened?" So she knew the man

"We were playing basketball and he tripped"

"...Mommy" A voice that Father Ybarra assumed belonged to the child murmured on the verge of tears. No-one at the hospital knew that Dr. Scully even had a boyfriend let alone a child.

"Shh, I'm here Will"

"My arm huwrts"

"I know baby, I need to take you for X-rays"

"Do you think its broken Scully?" 'Mulder' asked anxiously

"Yeah I do, I just want to double check"

"Sorry Scully, I panicked"

"Its fine Mulder, I've noticed you tend to over-react when people you care about are hurt" Father Ybarra could hear the smile in her voice. He knocked on the door "Dr. Scully?" He called

"Yes Father" She replied opening the door "What can I do for you?" She smiled at him and he stared back in shock. Dr. Scully didn't smile; she didn't act cheerfully or speak nicely to him. She was perfectly polite and did her job fantastically but that was all, she couldn't abide the hospital politics and didn't seem to be particully friendly with any of the other doctors.

"Uh, an odd man wanted to see you and I was wondering if you were, uh, alright..."

"I'm fine, thank you"

"Hey Scully, he's fallen asleep" 'Mulder' came into view

"That's him, are you sure he's not bothering you?"

"He does bother me but I don't want you to get rid of him" She smiled up at him

"Nice" He grinned at her

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes

Mulder set the child down on the small couch in her office and came to stand behind Scully

"Uh, what is the problem with the child?" Father Ybarra asked

"I believe he's broken his arm" She informed him

"Oh, okay, would you like me to request the x-ray room to be prepped?"

"Yes please"

"Scully, he's waking up"

"Go pick him up; Father Ybarra will take you to the x-ray room"

"Kay" He walked back over to the couch, pinching Scully's ass on the way past

She flushed slightly "Mulder! I'm at work!"

"I know, I know"

Father Ybarra stared at them in shock. Their playfulness was unusual yes, but it was how much Dr. Scully changed when he was around her that amazed him.

"I'll go get ready; you carry Will down to the x-ray room"

He looked her straight in the eye and grinned. She smiled back and they carried on their conversation with their eyes.

* * *

'Mulder' walked out of the office and followed Father Ybarra towards the x-ray room.

"So how do you and Dr. Scully know each other?" Father Ybarra asked

Mulder laughed softly to himself "We met at work"

"Oh, so you're a doctor too"

"You could say that, I have a degree in psychology"

"I see, I can't recall meeting you before but I sort of recognise you, I think it was from the television" Father Ybarra screwed up his face in confusion

Mulder looked slightly worried but covered it up "Uh, I did an analysis in quite a high profile court case recently. Maybe that was on TV" He lied quickly

"Yes must have been, although I don't remember what it was"

"Uh, it was a serial murderer coming up for parole; they wanted to know if he was still a danger to society. He was"

"Oh, okay then, I'm sorry for asking, I know it's rather insensitive but is that Dr. Scully's child?" Father Ybarra gestured toward William

"Oh, Will, yeah" Mulder grinned at the sleeping child

"And, uh, is he yours?"

"I hope so"

Father Ybarra looked shocked

"He is, sorry"

"It's fine. Here we are"

Mulder placed William onto a chair, then walked toward Scully who was talking to a technician; he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Mulder!" She scolded

"Can't a guy hug his wife anymore!"

Father Ybarra's eyes widened

"Mulder we're not married, you proposed, I said no" The Father's eyes popped out further

"Whatever, I'm just gonna keep asking 'till you say yes"

"I already said this is just because you don't want me to break any catholic morals, Mulder I've killed, we have a child, I'll give you a clue, he wasn't the second Immaculate Conception, I've disbelieved in God and I lie every day!" She suddenly realised people were staring at them and reverted back to a hushed tone "If I thought you actually wanted to get married then you know I'd marry you in a second"

"Fine" Mulder sighed and peered through the glass at their son, who was having his arm x-rayed "Dana Katherine Scully, I love you, more than anyone else in the entire world, except maybe Will, we've been together almost 16 years, lovers for just over 7 years and I _want_ to marry you, a LOT. Please be my partner forever?" Father Ybarra's eyes almost fell out his head

"Sure" Scully replied, smiling slightly "Alright"

"Woo" Mulder cheered "To Vegas"

"Not at the moment Mulder. I want to wait and look at Will's x-ray."

"Oh, yeah."

Father Ybarra stared at them. They had just decided to get married and had reverted back to trivial, everyday things. If he hadn't witnessed them together, her calming effect on him, his cheery effect on her, their obvious yet subtle love for each other, then he wouldn't believe they were serious.

"Dr. Scully, he's fractured his radius" One of the technicians's passed her an x-ray

"Joy, I'll cast him up, let's just hope he's a better patient than his father" Scully gave Mulder a pointed look

"Scully, you made my lay on the couch and confiscated my basketball!"

"The last time you'd had flu, you went out and played baseball!"

"So"

"So, you caught pneumonia!"

"And"

"And, you almost died! Again!"

"Yeah, and you didn't insist you were fine for weeks when you had tonsillitis and could barely speak?"

"Shut up Mulder" She grinned at him

Father Ybarra watched them, their relationship was bizarre, anti-catholic but obviously very special. He had a feeling they were going to be around for a while.

**The End**

**A/N: **Whadda ya think? Good? Bad? Horrendous? Review and tell me if I deserve to die for writing such an apalling piece of crap or if I should be given a million pounds for this work of art :) Anyone want a sequal? Tell me if ya do! Hope ya enjoyed this fic, I enjoyed writing it :D


End file.
